


A Lesson in Mating

by monsterslut13



Series: Of Love and Monsters [1]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 08:19:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12453345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterslut13/pseuds/monsterslut13
Summary: What happens when Elijah and his human both need a lesson in what it means to be mates





	A Lesson in Mating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heartless241](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartless241/gifts).



> This is one of several stories i now have planned for these boys. Theodore and Elijah are my crack ship and I love them. I paired them together in a group on the Polyvore website and now I just love them. This is basically smut for the case of having smut cause I was bored and well smut happens. I have no beta so all mistakes are my own :)

As far as they were concerned, public enemy number one was the Mikealson Family. Ever since their arrival in Mystic Falls, the original family had brought with them heartache, pain, bloodshed and terror that could only match the power of an original. It wasn’t exactly a question of when the family would be up to something but more a question of what; they were always scheming, plotting and trying to make the people of the town dance to their morbid tune. Every other week the Mystic Falls Scooby Gang was gearing up for some kind of battle to wage against the family, never knowing who would live and who would die when the metaphorical {or sometimes literal} smoke cleared. 

Having lived in Mystic Falls most of his life and being a member of the paranormal world for significantly longer, Theodore Scamander had come to accept that the weirdness was just a part of life. After all, he’d been fighting the good fight with each reincarnation of his soul for the last six hundred years {years that he was able to remember very intricately} and as far as he was aware, he could be doing it for the next six hundred more. Was he sick of it? Sure. But that didn’t mean that he was going to turn his back on anyone in Mystic Falls that needed it, he was a warlock for crying out loud! His powers were there to be used in the fight against evil. And evil thy name is Mikaelson. 

But then in all things in life…something changed. Theodore had never really met any of the original family up close aside from Klaus, and he was scary enough in his own right. When the time came for Theodore to meet the eldest, Elijah, the meeting didn’t go exactly as the warlock had planned. First of all, he certainly didn’t expect the vampire to save his life let alone stick around to make sure that he was okay. Theodore was expecting some big, bad vampire, painting him with the same brush that his friends did but he hadn’t expected a vampire to be that attentive on his wounds, making sure that the witch hunter hadn’t broken anything or caused any wound. Before Theodore could ask him why, Elijah left. Seconds late the gang busted in and bombarded him with hundreds of questions that Theodore had no answer to. 

Weeks past them by, a few deadly schemes and the Salvatore Brother’s had yet another fight over who loved Elena more {which was getting boorishly dull for everyone involved at this point} and Theodore still had no answers as to what had happened. What he did have however, was a series of notes and letters left for him once every two or three days since that moment. The notes were meant for him but they were addressed to each of his past lives. Andre Tenner. Lucas Worth. Michael Daniels. Harper Clarent. With most likely more to come. How was it possible that someone else knew about his lives when it was one of the most guarded secrets that Theodore had? His diary hadn’t been tampered with, there was too many spells keeping that baby hidden for it to be any of his friends. 

Whoever was writing the letters left intimate details, ones of which no one could possibly know. The sad and pathetic part of it was that Theodore was starting to develop feelings for whoever had been leaving such letters behind. It kinda made things awkward when it came to his girlfriend, not that things were peachy when it came to the two of them. Theodore was constantly dismissing her for the next crisis and the need to save lives often came above his need to be with her. The fact that he didn’t feel particularly bad about it made things worse. After breaking up with her, he didn’t feel bad about it either. The scene she made in public was the horrible thing…but something good managed to come out of it…something weirdly strange but good at the same time. 

When Theodore walked out of the café, his head held high whilst the people inside sympathised with dear, sweet Amelia Wentworth, Elijah was standing there looking like he was waiting for the five o’clock bus, or coming up with his next deadly scheme {Theodore was leaning more towards the deadly scheme line of thought}. Theodore thought he’d succeeded in getting away from him but when he looked up from his phone four blocks later, Elijah was walking beside him. “What the actual fuck?” Theodore demanded to know with all the finesse of a sailor come back from active duty. “You scared the holy hell out of me, Elijah.” Of course, he probably looked fine by internally he was wondering how the hell he was going to die today. Possibly disembowelment or maybe Elijah would just snap his neck? The one thing that Alaric had drilled into him was never, ever be alone with an original. “Have you come to kill me because I am having a really, really bad day so just get it over with.”

Elijah raised a poignantly articulated eyebrow in response to the verbal vomit coming out of his mouth and smiled in pure amusement which turned into a chuckle when he noticed the confused expression on Theodore’s face. “I am not here to kill you, Theodore. I am here to see how you are faring after last month.” When Theodore looked at him like he’d grown an extra head, the vampire stopped in his tracks. “You know the situation with the witch hunter, Theodore.”

Theodore’s eyes screamed with remembrance. “Oh! Yes. That. Yes, I’m fine…I guess I should thank you for looking after me and making sure I survived…why did you look after me by the way?” The question had been bugging him for the past few weeks, Theodore was literally dying to find out why Elijah had saved his life considering it would just be easier to kill him. Then the group would be down to just Bonnie and Eian in the magic department, not that either of them could even hold a candle to the accumulated years’ worth of knowledge that Theodore stored in his attractive brain. 

Elijah looked at him, to Theodore it appeared that the vampire was fighting his own internal war and the warlock was deadly curious to find out what the hell that was. Theodore took a step towards Elijah and studied him intently, normally people had a habit of scalding him when he invaded their personal space but the vampire made no move to make him get out of his space. “Because contrary to popular belief, I do not exist just to cause pain and torment, Theodore. I don’t just like to go around and end the life of someone without meaning.”

“You’re lying to me,” Theodore pointed out. He stepped back and crossed his arms. “Whatever game you’re playing, Elijah. I’m not buying it. If this is some kind of ploy to get to Elena or something then don’t drag me into it.” Truthfully, he was getting sick of Elena and all her shit, the end of senior year couldn’t come quick enough. After graduation it would be bye, bye Mystic Falls, hello Oxford; the scholarship was literally the best present he’d ever gotten. “Kill her or don’t…I really don’t care right now.” He shook his head and let loose an indignant sigh. “You know what…I don’t even care right now. If you’ll excuse me, I need to get home before Amelia sends her brother’s after me.” 

Theodore turned heal and walked off down the street. He didn’t get very far when he felt someone’s hand on his wrist; it was Elijah. The original looked like he was going to say something but instead he pushed Theodore against the light brown bricks of his favourite bookstore and kissed him. He should have run screaming. He should have given Elijah a damn aneurysm, he should have at least kneed him in the groin. What Theodore should not have done was wrap his arms around Elijah’s frame and kiss him back like some kind of wanton whore. When Elijah pulled away, Theodore took the opportunity to punch him right in his {handsome} face. “What the fuck?!” he all but yelled. 

Elijah looked at him smugly. “You kissed me back Theodore, you can’t act like you didn’t participate in the action itself. And clearly your interest is showing.” He pointed and Theodore looked down, turning a rather impressive shade of red, the teen pulled his messenger bag in front of his groin to hide the evidence. “You’ve never had this reaction to me before, Theodore. I backed off and gave you time, assumed that you would remember me but…you don’t…do you?” 

Then suddenly it dawned on him. “It was you!” he accused. Theodore pointed at him in a wild gesture. “You were the one who sent me the letters! Oh-” He stopped in his tracks and his hands went to his mouth where Theodore was still able to taste Elijah on his lips. He closed his eyes, there were certain parts of his memories that he couldn’t remember from each reincarnation but the letters themselves were clues. “W-wait…so you and me…we were…together in all my past lives?” he asked him. 

Elijah nodded, though the look on his face was much more serious. The look served to tell him one thing and one thing only; Elijah and Theodore weren’t just together. “Theodore…you know the reason you keep reincarnating…your first life pissed off a witch and that witch took great offence to you, her fiancé, mating with a vampire…she cursed you to live out the next six hundred years over and over again…I contemplated leaving you alone in this life but I don’t know if you’ll ever live out your eighteenth year…you never have.”

Theodore stared the vampire down. What he’d just said was physically impossible. There was no way that he was Elijah’s mate. No way in hell. It was just impossible…but there was that small voice in the back of his head that warned him that Elijah was right and that he was looking at everything from the wrong perspective. “You and I…are you saying that we’re mates?” he asked him. When Elijah nodded, Theodore took a step back and looked at him, taking special note of the pain on the vampire’s face. “I need time to think about this…” he told him before walking away, not even giving Elijah a chance to explain. 

\--- 

For the last two hours Eian Michaels had sat there on his best friend’s bed watching the warlock pace backwards and forwards, backwards and forwards, pausing only to start saying something or writing a couple notes down for the science project he was working on, then started again. After getting yelled at by Theodore’s sister downstairs, Eian was sure he’d had enough and cleared his throat at the same time he slammed the book he was reading. “Okay, Theo, what the hell is going on with you?” he demanded to know. “You’ve been a grouchy turd for nearly a week now and don’t tell me it’s because of Amy otherwise I’d know.”

Theodore stopped in his tracks and looked at Eian before slumping down on the bed. There was serious history between him and the younger warlock, despite Theodore being a late comer to Mystic Falls and Eian having lived there his whole life, their ancestors were tangled together by a history and magic. You could probably say that the pair were actually distant cousins of some kind. When Theodore’s mother had died and his father inevitably remarried, he’d moved to Mystic Falls when he was eleven and Eian had flocked to him on the first day of fifth grade. After that they were pretty much inseparable. Theodore had been the one to teach Eian his first spell when they were just sixteen, the same summer were the Gilberts were killed, leaving Elena and Jeremy behind. Everything after that they took in great strides. 

“I ran into Elijah last week after I broke up with Amelia,” Theodore confessed, silently wondering if the fact he’d kissed the original was written all over his face. He sat back against the wall and stares up at the roof, trying to figure out how to put the next sentence into words and not look at Eian at the same time in case he decides to run screaming. “He wanted to see if I was okay from the attack by the witch hunter, when I said I was and tried to get away from him as quick as possible…he kissed me.” Eian gasped. “And I kissed him back.”

Silence. Theodore waited and waited and waited before eventually looking at Eian to see if he was still there. The teen sat on his bed, jaw dropped as far as it would go, Theodore could practically see the cogs ticking over in his brain as Eian tried to come up with some kind of response. The warlock groaned, there was no backing out of this now. “That’s not…that’s not…Elijah is under the impression that he and I are mates…he knows stuff about me from my past lives Eian, stuff that no one knows…apparently my curse is a result of me pissing off a watch and mating with a vampire.”

After sitting there and staring at Theodore for nearly ten minutes, Eian finally took a deep breath and punched him in the arm. “What the fuck?!” he gaped. “You took a week to tell me that you kissed a boy?! You fucking arsehole!” Eian hissed. “You know how hard it was to tell you that I was gay and you were all ‘meh it’s cool’ and now you’ve gone and made out with another boy!”

Theodore cocked his head to the side and looked at Eian with a raised eyebrow. “Let me get this right…I tell you that Elijah Mikaelson kissed me and tells me that we’re mates and that he knows exactly who and what I am…through all that and the fact that I kissed a boy is your takeaway?” He lightly smacked Eian in the shoulder and sighed before slumping back in his spot. “God Eian, what do I do?” he questioned curiously, needing to know. 

Eian took his time to articulate his answer. “I think you should give him a chance.” Trust Eian to throw caution to the wind. “If you really are his mate and he really knows every version of you, can you imagine the pain and torment he’s in, seeing you die over and over again and then having to find you in the next life?” God, he was such a romantic it was kind of sickening. 

The young warlock frowned and sighed before putting his arms up behind his head. “You’re way more accepting of this then the rest of the group would be if they found out. God can you imagine Elena’s reaction? Bonnie would have an actual cow if I started hooking up with Elijah.” He sat forward and moved to his nightstand before pulling out the letters, Theodore sat them on the bed and nudged them over to Eian. “Those letters I was telling you about last week, they’re from Elijah.”

“The romantic letters?” Eian cooed earning yet another playful smack from his friend. “What? They are romantic Theodore.” He picked the letters up and waved them in Theodore’s face. “If these aren’t a reason why you shouldn’t give Elijah a chance, I don’t know what is. He’s an original vampire, Theodore. He won’t let anything happen to you that he can prevent or die trying.” Suddenly Theodore felt very antsy about the words ‘Elijah’ and ‘die’ in the same sentence. Eian lent over and grabbed Theodore’s phone before shoving it in his face. “Call him immediately,” the teenager ordered, “set a date and tell me when so I can run interference with the gang until you figure out what to tell them.”

Theodore surged forward and hugged Eian tightly, he’d known all along what kind of amazing person Eian was but this just reinforced that feeling all the more. Eian was the perfect friend. He sighed and pulled back before unlocking the screen and searching for a number he’d gotten months ago but only when the gang seemed to find the vampire useful. 

\---

As first dates went, Theodore’s first date with Elijah blew any other date right out of the park. The vampire hired out the entire movie theatre and the two spent exactly four hours and twenty-five minutes watching Stephen King’s Rose Red which was one of the warlock’s absolute favourite out of all the Master of Horror’s works. It was one hell of a first date, a long one but it was shocking how Elijah had Theodore already figured out, but he supposed that the vampire already knew his likes and dislikes {which was incredibly strange since Theodore knew nothing about him}. 

On the way home, the pair had to dodge Stefan and Elena who were out on a date which actually turned out to be highly amusing since the two had to hide in a phone booth for nearly ten minutes which turned into a marathon kissing session, something that Theodore felt ridiculously comfortable in doing with the vampire. In the back of his mind, Theodore knew that Elijah was a vampire, well not just any vampire but an original. Very quickly he found kissing an original vampire who had a habit of ripping the hearts out of a person’s chest without getting blood on his suit a dangerous turn on. Everything about the man was so perfect and so poised that Theodore found himself drunk on strange new and dangerous emotions that he’d never felt before. 

The feeling that Theodore had when it came to Elijah was something he couldn’t describe. It was scary and terrible but at the same time magical and wonderful. Whenever Theodore had the time {dividing his time between Elijah, the gang, school and his family was killing him}, he was doing everything he could to learn about the mate bond. There wasn’t much lore on it but what he did seem to find only confirmed his suspicions; the bond existed to help things along but there couldn’t be anything like a relationship unless both parties wanted it. The whole idea was confusing to Theodore but there he was doing it anyway. 

Their little song and dance happened to go on for some time, during which Theodore was forced to be on the opposite side of the board. Then things got really bad, really quickly. Klaus had gone after Elena again so Damon had come up with this brilliant plan to make him back off by capturing one of his siblings, seeing as how possessive the hybrid was over them. So, whilst Damon, Eian and Jeremy were on Elena duty, Theodore, Stefan and Bonnie were going after Elijah; it was a plan that Theodore widely disapproved off and despite being so damn vocal about it, he was ignored so naturally the warlock was forced into action. And thus, Operation Distract the Scooby Gang was born. As far as secret code names went, Eian wasn’t very good at them. And if anyone asked in the future, it was Eian who came up with the name.

It was Eian’s job to keep the gang occupied and run distraction which naturally he took to heart and spent the entire night planning as he and Theodore had a sleep over at Eian’s place whilst his dad was at work. The warlock was amused at the lengths he was going to let Theodore spend some time with {and warn} his mate since they both knew that Stefan was getting suspicious about his behaviour. Apparently, he smelt funny and not like his usual self. 

When Saturday afternoon rolled around, it was a particularly beautiful day in Autumn and Theodore relished in the freedom that he had. No homework. No parents. No stupid Elena problems. God, it was perfect. Just a taste of what he was going to get when he moved to London with Elijah. He’d told the original about his acceptance and scholarship to Oxford on one of their dates and soon enough Elijah presented him with some brochures on apartments that they could live in whilst he studied. A tiny part of Theodore was worried that the vampire was moving way too fast for his liking but the rest of him was happy and content {hell, he even got a little teary but if you tell anyone you’ll suffer for it}. 

“You know you really shouldn’t be walking around here alone, there’s predators about.” Elijah’s silky voice washed over him and made Theodore shiver before the owner wrapped his arms around him. He shuddered and turned around to bury his face in Elijah’s immaculate shoulder. It was hard to believe that in the past nine weeks how attached to the vampire he’d grown, such was the mystical power of mates and Theodore wasn’t the kind of guy to question something that made him feel so…happy. “Did you miss me?” he chuckled. 

Theodore nodded. “I did,” he smiled, breathing in the originals scent. After a while, he reluctantly pulled away and sighed. “I wanted to spend some time with you but I also wanted to warn you…Damon came up with the great idea to strike first and Bonnie found a spell to cripple you so they’re gonna come kidnap you to use against Klaus.”

Elijah nodded, taking the news in stride. “I wondered exactly when someone would come up with a stupid idea like this.” He linked his arm in with Theodore’s and the two of them walked quietly down the road simply happy to be in each other’s company. 

Eventually Theodore sighed and broke the silence. “Elijah…I’ve been studying up on the whole concept of mates and I know that to complete the bond you have to you know…do that and bite me…and turn me…” he trailed off, feeling like an embarrassed child. “I really want you to bite me, but can we wait on the turning until the end of the year?” he asked. 

Elijah stopped in his tracks and nodded. “My perfect mate…” he whispered before kissing him. “We can wait as long as you want, we can wait until after you graduate Oxford if you want…” he trailed off with a smile. “But I have a condition of my own…I want you to consume a little bit of my blood everyday so if something were to happen to you and you die, you have my blood in you so you can start to transition.” 

Theodore agreed to that in a heartbeat. There was no way in hell that he was going to let himself be killed again without having some of Elijah’s blood in his system. “Eian’s running distraction so we’ve about four hours to ourselves,” he told him, “but honestly Elijah…I’m over it…the hiding and the sneaking around…I know it was my idea,” he spoke up when he saw the look on Elijah’s face, “but I’m done. I can’t keep sneaking around on my parents, sneaking around on the guys as well as going to school and keeping up my grades, something’s gotta give and it’s the lying…and if they don’t like it…it’s the group as well.”

Elijah said nothing but the look on his face spoke volumes. He moved in with all the poise of a cobra and kissed him. With every kiss, Theodore could feel his heart beating faster and faster, his hands wanted to go everywhere and anywhere…god it was just like they were made for each other considering how well he fit in next to the original. Elijah pushed him against the wall where they had shared their first kiss only to be interrupted when someone cleared their throat. 

Theodore groaned and was about ready to give the interloper a piece of his mind only all the colour drained from his face. “Alaric…” he gasped, frozen in abject terror. The hunter in question looked at Theodore and Elijah with wide eyes, a mixture of confusion, amusement and horror written on his face. He almost wished that Elijah could compel him to forget. Theodore surged forward and grabbed Alaric’s hand before anything could be said. “Alaric, you can’t say anything about this until I’m ready okay…Elijah’s my mate and I’m his…please just…keep this to yourself.”

“How long has this been going on?” Alaric finally asked, his eyes narrowed as if he was expecting some kind of convoluted lie. “And how do you know that he’s your mate. He’s probably lying to you.”

“The truth?” Elijah questioned. Alaric nodded. “Nearly six hundred years…had Theodore’s soul not been drawn to mine, he would not have offended the witch that cast the curse on him, forcing him to reincarnate with each death. I manage to find him with each cycle but this time seems to be different and I don’t know why. It just does.”

Alaric crossed his arms. “Theo, you’re a smart kid, you can’t keep lying to everyone about this…you’ve gotta tell them. You know what they’re planning and leaving Eian to run distraction when the kid can’t lie worth a damn…you’re asking for trouble.” He sighed and pinched his nose. “You’ve got till morning before I tell them what’s going on. You’re like the original’s inside man now.” He looked Theodore over. “But you’ve never seemed happier to me. I just hope he’s worth it.”

“He is,” Theodore declared in a whispered that only Elijah could pick up. “And trust me…I was just saying to Elijah that the truth needs to come out because I am done lying.” He slipped his hand in Elijah’s and pulled him into the street, silently thanking the hunter with a nod. “Can we go somewhere quiet?” he asked. “Somewhere that we can’t be found? Just for a while?”

\--- 

“Come to think of it, I’ve never actually seen your place before,” Theodore pointed out as he sat at the breakfast bar of the hotel room Elijah had requisitioned for them. “When do I get to see your place? You’ve seen mine.” Well okay, Elijah hadn’t exactly seen Theodore’s house, but he’d seen his bedroom on more than one occasion. “Okay…bedroom.”

Elijah shook his head but there was a slight playful smile on his lips. “First of all, Theodore, at my house there’s Klaus and Kol and Rebekah and Finn, all of whom are suspicious enough as to where I am spending my time and why I come back smelling like my usual self but with a hint of something spicy thrown into the mix.”

Theodore felt a pang in his chest as Elijah sat a glass of wine down on the counter in front of him. Of course, Elijah hadn’t told his siblings about the pair of them, most likely for the same reason that Theodore hadn’t told his friends about Elijah. He picked up the glass and immediately drank the whole contents, ignoring the bitter taste that followed after. He’d never drank wine before but right now he had no idea what the hell adults saw in consuming it…wine was fucking horrible. When he looked up, Theodore scowled at the sight of Elijah standing there leaning against the counter watching him with an amused expression on his face. “What?”

Elijah raised an eloquent eyebrow, the answer was written in his face but he said nothing as he let Theodore come to his own conclusion. Theodore glanced down at his empty glass. “Okay, okay. You’re right…I don’t like the fact that you haven’t told your siblings about me…which now makes me realise what a massive hypocrite I am because I’ve told no one about you.” He looked back up and squared his shoulders. “Tomorrow, first chance I get. I’ll practice on them before sitting down with my parents…that’s gonna be hard enough as it is…”

“How so?” Elijah asked him curiously. “Does it mean that you’re going to tell your parents about the supernatural?” When Theodore shook his head, Elijah frowned. “Then what are you saying?”

Theodore sighed and moved the wine glass away from him, one glass and he was already feeling slightly lightheaded and a little woozy. “No…of course I’m going to tell Damon and Stefan and the other’s that I’ve been seeing you but I’m gonna have to tell my parents that I’m gay Elijah. They’ve been treating me differently ever since I broke up with Amelia. At least now they’ll have the reason they keep asking me for.”

Elijah sighed, he didn’t like the dejected look his mate had on his face. “It’s a lot to come to accept about yourself. I think we can both agree that the choices the two of us are making aren’t exactly the smartest. Despite us both wanting to play it safe. Well I think we need to throw caution to the wind Theodore and trust our instincts.” He came around the bench and kissed him softly. “Enough playing around.”

Theodore nodded his agreement and slipped his hands in the stronger hands of his vampire. “I want you, take me…mate me…mark me…” he whispered tenderly seconds before their lips joined together. 

“I don’t think you’ve ever said anything so tantalising in your whole life…” Elijah growled against his lips at the same time the vampire man-handled Theodore to the bed. “I’m gonna make you come before I bite you and after I bite you…” he told him, a slight smirk on his perfect face. He gingerly took off his own tie before tossing it aside, once he was finished, he stood completely and totally naked before Theodore, it was a sign of his complete and total trust in his soon-to-be warlock lover. 

Theodore gulped. “Whoa…” he whispered, his eyes scanning over the vampire like he was in fact the dangerous one and Elijah was his prey. Elijah offered him a slightly cocky smirk before he tore shreds through his shirt. “Keep your hands by your side,” the vampire told Theodore when he started to help him. “And don’t move.”

The warlock clenched his fists and nodded, his body starting to react to the light touches, the feeling of Elijah’s fingers ghosting across his skin was simply divine. Elijah continued working through the rest of his clothing before casting the rags aside until the two of them were standing there, nothing between them but skin. “God you’re beautiful,” Theodore blurted out before blushing slightly. Could a man be beautiful? Yes, yes he can. 

He tried to say something but suddenly found himself unceremoniously thrown on the bed. “Hey!” Theodore scowled in annoyance. “I’m not a…okay shutting up…” he trailed off as he noticed an animalistic look on the face of his soon-to-be lover. A whimper escaped him when Elijah joined his on the bed, practically plastering his body against his. “Oh god…”

“Elijah.” Theodore stared at him with an amused and shocked look on his face. “You can call me Elijah,” the vampire advised as he brushed his lips against the warlock’s. “Tell me that you’re sure about this.” There as an almost pleading tone to his voice but Elijah was masking it well. “Tell me. This is…a big step.”

Theodore nodded. “Y-yes.” He licked his dry lips and nodded again when he put his hands’ on Elijah’s arms, remarking how warm they actually were despite the fact he was a vampire. “I want to have sex with you. Please…I’ve been dreaming…so many dreams…I can see glimpses of you, moments with you…a touch, a laugh, tears of the good kind and the bad. Let’s do this step together just like every step we take in the future…” He linked his hands in with Elijah’s and placed a kiss on the skin. “Please.” 

For a moment there he thought Elijah was going to move away but instead he reached over to take something from the nightstand. Theodore blushed when he realised what it was the moment that Elijah tucked the tube down beside his body. “Theo.” God he loved the way his name rolled off Elijah’s tongue, it never sounded so amazing coming from anyone else but the way that his vampire said it was almost obscene and incredibly arousing. Elijah’s hand trailed down his body and wrapped around his aching erection, the warmth of his grip made Theodore gasp, a shudder running through his body at the knowledge, and the feeling, that it was someone else touching him there. 

He went to open his mouth but stopped when Elijah man-handled him to his hands and knees, taking the lube off the bed to put a liberal amount on his hand. Theodore tensed and cried out, feeling Elijah’s hand on him, a slender finger circling his hole. “Please relax Theo,” the vampire advised him, gently massaging him. “I don’t want to hurt you, take a deep breath and let your body relax.”

Theodore tried his best. He closed his eyes and let his shoulders sink before untensing his body. “Okay…I think I’m-” Immediately he stopped speaking the moment something was pressed into him. Although quite slender, the sensation of just a single digit penetrating him made Theodore cry out and grip the sheets beneath him. Behind him he could hear Elijah saying something over and over again, before long he realised that it was his lover telling him to relax and offering words of encouragement over and over again. When Elijah felt his lover relax considerably and was loose enough, he paused to add a second finger. 

Theodore trembled as he looked back over his shoulder. “C-can’t I face you…?” he questioned, wanting nothing more than to truly see his vampire lost in the throes of passion, but for some reason the warlock found himself on his hands and knees, facing away from him. He was nervous enough as it was, but not being able to see Elijah was making his anxiety skyrocket. 

Elijah caressed his young lover’s back at the same time his fingers stilled, the feeling of Theodore clenching and unclenching around him was making it hard to be patient. However, Elijah didn’t want to hurt Theodore considering this was to be his first time, so he was forced to take his time in loosening him up. “It hurts less in this position, Theo,” the vampire warned him. 

“I don’t care,” he replied in a matter-of-fact tone. “I want to see you…” he gasped, his words hitching in the back of his throat as Elijah curled his fingers up inside him. “Oh god!” he cried through gritted teeth earning a chuckle from the vampire. “Please…” 

“Oh you beg so good,” Elijah shuddered, the sounds of his whimpering mate driving him insane. “Very well, pass me the pillow for under your hips.” When Theodore handed him a pillow, Elijah man-handled him onto his back and shoved the pillow under his hips. “Perfect…” he growled, drinking in the sight of Theodore splayed out on the bed like a sacrificial lamb. “I want to loosen you up a little more,” the vampire explained before returning to his ministrations. 

“Elijah!” Theodore cried out. There was an edge of impatience to his voice and Elijah could hear it. Elijah pulled his fingers away and he suddenly found himself mourning the loss of them until something much bigger than a couple of fingers began to breach his stretched hole. Elijah felt a little resistance at first, but he managed to continue, and he pressed himself into him, hearing him hiss in pain and moan in pleasure was all too new for him. “Relax and push out.” 

Elijah hadn’t expected for Theodore to be so tight…then it hit him. Seth shuddered when he bottomed out, his thighs touched those of his mate and he looked at Theodore’s face. “You’ve never…even with…?” he trailed off as Theodore shook his head. Torn between pride at the knowledge that his mate was untouched in all ways, including himself, and angst at the fact that his mate was in pain, almost made him want to stop. Almost. 

He gasped when Elijah pulled back out and rocked his hips, filling him once more. As he repeated these motions, the pain was replaced with pleasure and Theodore soon lost himself in all things Elijah, including his perfectly frenzied ministrations. Subconsciously Theodore moved his head to the side and exposed his neck to his vampire and that’s all that Elijah needed…the permission to strike. Elijah felt his fangs extend and in a heartbeat, he struck like a cobra and bit down on the soft spot between his neck and shoulder. Theodore gasped and cried out as he began to come {whilst slight embarrassed at the fact he hadn’t lasted long at all}. 

Elijah rocked his hips not once, not twice, but three times before he was thrown off the cliff into the oblivion that pleasure represented. He licked the bite mark on Theodore’s neck, watching closely as the wound healed by the mark remained, a mark that would let any and all vampires in the future know that this man was mated and if they touched him, they died. And it wouldn’t be particularly pleasant a death. 

Theodore lay there utterly lost in the pleasure that consumed his body, so much so that he didn’t even notice Elijah get up and walk away only to come back with a warm cloth to clean them both up. “Wow…” he whispered, speaking in a strangled tone that sounded as though his voice hadn’t been used in years. 

Elijah pulled Theodore into him so the two were practically spooning and placed a kiss over the mark on his neck right before he bit into his own wrist for his lover to drink from. Theodore screwed his nose up but took the vampire’s blood without question. “I will feel much happier when you are not with me knowing that you have my blood in you...it’s not a final solution but it’s better than loosing you.” When Theodore didn’t answer, Elijah shifted a little and was met with the vision of his mate fast asleep in his arms. 

\--- 

“Morning…” It was such a simple word but damned if it wasn’t the best word that Theodore had ever heard in his life because it showed him that everything he’d done last night wasn’t a dream. The warlock opened his eyes slowly to spy Elijah lying on his side, head propped up on his hand as he watched him sleep {and must have been doing for hours}. 

“Morning…” Theodore groaned as he slowly struggled to sit up, wincing a little as he did so and turning a rather impressive shade of red due to what that represented. Elijah moved in to kiss him but Theodore put his hand over the original’s mouth. “Morning breath,” he told him, hating the taste in his mouth at that point. 

“You know what…I don’t care,” Elijah replied in a matter-of-fact tone right before capturing his lover’s lips. Both vampire and warlock were too wrapped up in the presence of each other, limbs melded perfectly to each other’s bodies and flesh sitting perfectly against flesh to even notice that they had an audience to what Damon would soon call Scamander-Mikealsonfest Five Thousand. Just as Theodore started to snake his hand down the vampire’s body only to have the vampire do a rather impressive imitation of a wolf and turn to see there were guests in his bedroom watching them like some kind of new zoological study. 

Theodore turned a ridiculous shade of bright red and wished that a hole would just swallow him up so he didn’t have to deal with this. “Smells like sex in here,” Damon smirked cheerfully. Where was a good hole in the ground when you needed one?

“Theodore what the hell?!” Elena snapped, her voice reaching new and impressive levels of annoyance as she practically screeched at him like a wayward banshee. “We thought you’d been kidnapped and we find you in bed fucking Elijah?” she practically shouted, arms flailing in the air to symbolize her annoyance at the situation {probably because the problem wasn’t about her anymore}.

“Elijah was the one doing the fucking,” Damon pointed out. “Theo’s sitting funny.” Aaaaaand Theodore just wanted to die. Damon had all the tact of a freight train for which Theodore was going to kill him for later on. The vampire in question appeared to be incredibly amused by the whole situation unlike Stefan, Elena and Bonnie who were looking at him with a look of object horror on their faces. A look that was clearly starting to piss the original off the more he looked at it. Eian happened to be standing there by the doorway red in the face and trying not to meet Theodore’s eyes.

Elijah climbed out of the bed and pulled a pair of boxers on before crossing the room slowly. “Here’s how it’s going to go, you five are going to leave this room immediately before I tear you all limb from limb. You even think about harming a hair on my mate’s head, I will make sure you feel the error of your ways for the rest of your very short life. Do you understand me?”

Damon and Stefan looked from Elijah to Theodore and from Theodore back to Elijah, both with matching stunned expressions on their faces. “You two are mates?” the eldest Salvatore finally asked after a few minutes of silence where they tried to process the information. When the two nodded, Damon let out what appeared to be a sigh of relief. “Well congratulations, Theodore, Elijah.”

Elena looked at the vampire in stunned disbelief. “Congratulations?” she repeated, shaking her head and crossing her arms. “No, not congratulations Damon. That’s disgusting and unnatural! Not to mention the fact that Theo’s clearly turned traitor!” she hissed, acting like what the pair had done was the worst thing in the world. 

Whilst Elena was having her little bitch fit, Theodore managed to pull on what he assumed was his pants {turns out they were Elijah’s} before slipping out of bed in anger. He flicked his wrists and sent Elena slamming into the wall with an angry hiss. “First of all, fuck you Elena!” he snapped. “Secondly, I don’t want it to be like this but if you’re going to be a bigoted cow, I’ll gladly drop your ass. My priority is Elijah, my priority is my mate…not you, not anymore. Hell, I’ll even help Klaus get what he wants from you if you continue to act like a spoiled little bitch.” He let her drop to the ground and practically sauntered back over to his mate before linking hands with him. “I’ll come around later and we can talk at the boarding house. As for now, I want some alone time with my mate without being barged in on.”

Damon being Theodore’s biggest supporter was not something the warlock was counting on. Which is why he was shocked when the vampire put his hand over Elena’s mouth when she went to say something. “I’ll handle them, Theo, you go be the painted whore to the new god.” To anyone else that would have sounded like an insult but to Theodore it was basically the only blessing the vampire was going to give him. 

When the door closed behind Bonnie, Theodore hung his head as his face turned bright red. God he was so embarrassed. Elijah wrapped his arms around his mate’s body and pressed a chaste kiss to his head. “You’re perfect…” he whispered tenderly as he made his way down to the warlock’s lips.


End file.
